Tell Me Why
by FluffyDoom27
Summary: Tsuna is good at hiding things, well things that no one is looking for, anyway. When he starts to make new friends and they start to search his hiding places, he doesn't know what to do anymore. He also finds that he really doesn't mind. All27, with a little All27, and a lot of All27, main pairing...All27.
1. It's not Paranoia if it's Likely to Pass

**Patience, my friends. I kind of dragged out the prologue. Future chapters will be All27, like seriously, All27. Other than maybe…nope, completely All27. Tsuna is to be shared.**

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

Nana would always act different. Sometimes she would be the loving and overbearing mom that Tsuna felt was his real mother. Other times she would be pleading with him to work, train, or study. Which he, of course, could never refuse. No matter what she asked. The most common times though, were the worst. Most of the time she would force herself to smile. She was completely the same overbearing mother, but Tsuna knew that she was almost constantly worried about something. He knew that whatever it was had to do with why she worked him so hard.

He also knew that whatever it was had to be kept a secret. Call it intuition, but he was certain that he was never supposed to ask her why. Never supposed to talk about it. That was why he never did, he hardly talked at all because of it.

One day; however, was different. He and Nana were signing him up for public school, the first grade. The lady in the office was busy, so they went out to play for a bit while they waited. Nana pushed Tsuna on a swing, smiling and laughing with him. Then all of a sudden, Tsuna knew. He knew that now was the time to ask. The only time he could ask. So when he finally knew he could after so long, he asked her in a daze. The swing slowed. He had to know.

"Kaa-chan…why?"

He didn't address what it was, he didn't directly address any of his questions. But somehow, Nana knew as well. She took in a slow breathe, tears adorning her eyes. She hugged him lightly, so lightly, that it was as if she was afraid to break him.

She let go, facing him now with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Tsu-kun… your dad is in the mafia."

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

By third grade, he noticed that people had stopped watching them so much. His mom seemed so much more cheery; more like herself. They laughed at stupid things and had fun together. Because they weren't being watched so much, Nana bought him tons of training supplies. With cash withdrawals rather than credit or checks. Tsuna trained more and more, knowing that the stronger he was, the less he worried his mom. Yet even after years of training, his mom still marveled at how petite and girly he looked. It was a perfect and natural disguise.

Nana had him hide how physically fit he was. She hid how smart he had become, even to Papa. Over time Tsuna had started to become mute at school. He didn't answer teachers. He got low but passing grades. He was never good at sports. Well, one time he kicked a soccer ball in the goal because Kyoko was watching, but that's an exception. When he asked her why he had to pretend to be so bad at the things she trained him for, she would only respond that she didn't want him to be next. That the training was "just in case" he was forced into the same business as his father. She wanted him to lead a fulfilling life, she wanted him to be as unappealing and as unthreatening to the mafia as possible.

Before he knew it, he had lived so long in secret that lies became who he was. Not that he lied so much, just that he hid himself. He was mute at school, other than an occasional encounter with Kyoko, Hana, or even more occasionally Mochida. Thanks to that very person his name had been spread through the school as 'Dame-Tsuna', or 'No good-Tsuna'. He had started teasing him since their first encounter. With Tsuna's muteness, low grades and overall pathetic fake self, Mochida never ran out of reasons to continue teasing him either.

Once he joined middle school, Nana truly believed that he had a good chance of being free from the mafia. That's why it was so devastating to her when she got a letter in the mail for a home tutor to train her kid to be the best of his generation. A kind suggestion to which she was inclined to decline. That's why she did.

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

**Hoped you enjoyed the slow prologue, I tried to keep it short. This story will have a lot in common with canon, but won't be the exact same. It will be filled with All27 of course, and there will be small twists everywhere.**


	2. Some Hope

**Well I guess I'm in a writing mood, so here. Please enjoy. I don't own KHR.**

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

The next day, Tsuna sat at his desk and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He added a couple pounds last night to his training resume, which it turned out to be a couple pounds too many. That's not why he was rubbing his eyes though. It was because he couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. There was a transfer student today, only he looks like a baby. Literally.

"Ciaossu!" The kid started his introduction, "My name is Reborn, and this is my pet chameleon, Leon."

The teacher sweat dropped, turning to him, "That's not a real chameleon, is it? Pets aren't allowed in class, toys either, Reborn-kun."

Reborn held the little guy and frowned, "I see, well then, it's okay." Leon morphed into a green watch, "Since he's not a pet or a toy. See?" He held up his arm, "He's just my watch."

The teacher's eyes widened in disbelief, "B-but…"

Reborn smiled, "I'll just take my seat then." As he strutted past the teacher, Tsuna thought he looked like he was really enjoying himself. He didn't really know how to handle such 'my-pace' kind of guys…or babies who cosplayed as middle-schoolers.

The teacher shook his head, dismissing him. Some kids were chattering and Tsuna overheard Yamamoto talking about what an interesting kid he was and something about wanting a toy like that. Hana muttered something about another monkey brat and Tsuna cringed when Kyoko gushed about how cute he was. '_Why's he here anyway? He doesn't even look like a middle school student!_' He thought a little sourly.

Tsuna was distracted from his thoughts when he felt a chill down his spine. He turned to the source and found that Reborn-kun took the seat in front of him. Each of their eyes met and Tsuna shivered. It almost felt like he read his thoughts or something. '_But that's impossible, right?_'

Reborn smirked.

"Hiiiiie!" Tsuna squeaked.

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

Reborn's eyes widened by a fraction of an inch momentarily, he had thought the boy was mute. That's what the boy's own dad had told him. Looking at the rest of the class showed that they had thought so too.

"Woah, Dame-Tsuna can talk?!"

"Dame-Tsuna just talked?!"

"No way, Dame-Tsuna can't talk."

"Hehe well to be honest, it was more like squealing than talking."

"Aha! That's just like Dame-Tsuna! Can't even talk right so he pretends he can't."

Reborn frowned at them, he could already tell this was going to be his worst case yet. Reborn turned back to look at Tsuna, who was taking in their jests surprisingly well. His eyes were downcast but he looked like he was used to it and didn't feel like trying anymore. Except… there wasn't any defiance in him, more like he just accepted it. Almost like he was okay with it? '_Hmmm… looks like this is worth some investigation._'

"Geez, enough already!"

Reborn turned to the girl who made the declaration, she was cute. She has bright orange hair and her cheeks were puffed out a bit in anger. She stood up from her desk and glared at the class, "Stop teasing him! He didn't even do anything!"

"It's not like we were hurting him or anything, he's fine." A boy from the front said.

The teacher took a deep breathe, "Sasagawa-san, would you please sit down? Class is starting."

"Not until they apologize to Tsuna-kun." She sounded demanding but her expression was pleading.

The teacher huffed threateningly, "Sasagawa-san, your seat please."

"But-"

The girl sitting next to her tugged on her sleeve, interrupting her, "_Kyoko._"

"But-"

"_Kyoko._"

"Uhh… okay, I'm sorry, Hana-chan." She sat down, and sent a worried glance at Tsuna.

Hana sighed, "No, they were all acting like immature brats. It's not your fault."

Reborn noticed his charge's cheeks lighten up the more this 'Kyoko' defended him. He wondered why he had no reaction to being made fun of but was so embarrassed by being defended. Was it _her_, or just that he wasn't used to being defended…? Maybe both. As class went on Reborn noticed how she kept sending Tsuna worried looks, and how he seemed very aware of it. He wondered how aware the boy was of his observations, probably very.

What do you know? The boy might have some hope as a mafia boss after all.

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

**Reborn and Tsuna's first meeting, though they didn't even greet each other.**

**Kyoko and Hana are cuties but to be honest I wanted to put in more of Reborn just observing Tsuna. I guess I'll just have to do that later. Maybe. Of course. Probably.**

**I want Yamamoto and Tsuna to be friends soon too so I'm definitely going to have to add some of him pretty soon. Hmmm. **

**Gokudera and some others will join in soon as well, but not too soon. **

**Should I make the chapters longer? I don't really know yet. These **_**are**_** pretty short though… Oh well.**


	3. Strawberry Gum

**Hey I made cover art for this story because of how awesome the readers are. Thanks, it's cool that there are at least a few people reading this. Thanks for the support, I made this chapter longer as well.**

**Unfortunately, the symbolism of the cover art won't be understood for quite a while. Well then, please enjoy.**

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

The classroom was fairly empty. The only people in it were Hana, Kyoko, and Tsuna. Though Tsuna felt an unnerving feeling that someone else was there. He had an intuitive feeling that it was Reborn.

"Come on Kyoko, if we don't hurry all the good bread will be taken." Hana frowned impatiently at her friend from the classroom door.

"Ah." Kyoko looked down guiltily, "Actually, can you go ahead? I might be a while."

Hana glanced at Tsuna then back to Kyoko and sighed, "Fine, do what you want. I'll be back with food in a bit."

Kyoko brightened, waving goodbye. Once Hana left, she turned to Tsuna who had started to eat his mom's bento. As she approached him, Tsuna stood up and bowed, "Uhm…Kyoko-chan, I'm sorry!"

"Huh?" She blinked flustered and bowed back, "No, I'm sorry I couldn't do more! It's not your fault at all, Tsuna-kun."

He frowned at her, still not convinced.

"Here we are!"

"Are you sure he's in here?"

"Yeah, Dame-Tsuna always eats alone at his desk."

"Seriously? What a loser."

The two turned to the door at the sound of a couple boys' voices and Mochida's voice. Kyoko looked mad and Tsuna glanced worriedly at her.

"And the new student sits in front of him too."

"What a horrible first day."

Mochida laughed at this, "You could say that again."

"What a horrible first day."

"Ugh! You dumbass!" Tsuna flinched at the sound smacking, "Don't seriously repeat yourself!"

"S-sorry, M-Mochida-senpai."

"You're forgiven, just stop whining already, or I'll hit you again!"

"U-uh, yes!"

"Are you sure he talked? That Dame-Tsuna?" Mochida sounded oddly elated at the news.

"Yeah, well not really. Sorta, you'd had to have been there. It was the new kid, he must have said something or did something because Dame-Tsuna reacted to him, you know? I say we give the new kid a visit too."

"Humph. Whatever."

The door slid open and Tsuna could see Mochida and a guy from his class. He wondered who the other voice had come from. Tsuna knew that he didn't even say anything! That jerk was lying about him.

When Mochda saw Kyoko there too, he glared at them, "What the hell?! Why the hell are you with Dame-Tsuna of all people?!"

His eyes were daggers, "Don't delude yourself," He looked directly at Tsuna, "She's waaaaay out of your league."

Kyoko stepped in front of Tsuna and glared right back, "Leave him alone already, Mochida!" The boy behind Mochida flinched at her outburst.

"You can't tell him what to—"

"Shut up! I speak for myself. Get out." Mochida hissed at him. The boy scurried off, scared.

Mochida cleared his throat, "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Ugh, you're the worst." She felt sorry for the boy.

Tsuna grabbed her hand, "Kyoko-chan, it's okay. You can go now. I'm sorry."

Mochida's eyes widened at them, surprised that Tsuna spoke up. Although he always spoke to Kyoko, which pissed Mochida off.

Kyoko turned to Tsuna, obviously displeased the whole situation, but knowing she couldn't really do anything, "Okay, be careful all right? We'll talk later, Tsuna-kun."

"Un." Tsuna nodded and she left the room.

Once the door was shut, Mochida slouched over to Reborn's desk. He sat down and leaned his elbow onto Tsuna's, "Pretty talkative today, aren't 'cha?"

Tsuna sat down and began to eat his lunch, ignoring the question altogether.

Mochida scowled, "What, I'm not good enough to talk to?"

Tsuna kept eating his lunch.

"I heard you talked to the transfer." Mochida urged.

Tsuna stopped eating rice for a second before pinching an octopus between his chopsticks. He plopped it in his mouth.

"Ugh." Mochida shoved Tsuna's bento off his desk, "Stop eating already, I'm talking to you!"

Rice was spilled all over the floor and Tsuna bent down to pick it up. '_What a waste, sorry Okaa-chan.'_

Mochida stood up angrily, "I said I was talking to you!"

The sliding door opened to reveal Hana, some bread and juice in hand. "Well it doesn't look like he wants to talk to you." She walked over to Tsuna and held out a small bun, "Here."

Tsuna looked up at her and smiled apologetically, shaking his head.

"Che. Boring." Mochida kicked Tsuna's desk before storming out.

Hana sighed at the mess, "Some day, huh?"

Tsuna nodded lightly before Hana glanced around the room, "And Kyoko?"

He shook his head, not supplying her with an answer. She left the room, leaving Tsuna to clean up by himself.

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

He managed to clean it all up just before class started. The rest of the day went off without a hitch. The teacher called on him, he didn't answer, kids laughed, he got detention and before he knew it, his day had turned into a perfectly normal one. He had a bad feeling about leaving school from the front entrance, so he went out the back exit. By the time he was heading home, his stomach was howling, and he decided to go get some food before he went home.

Tsuna was tired after feeling watched all day so he decided to go to a park to eat. He laid in the grass, resting for a bit before he got up to go find some food. As he followed a path, he noticed a stall. As well as two guys just leaving it.

"And what's wrong with strawberry gum-byon?!" A tall boy with wild blond hair exclaimed loudly, causing Tsuna to flinch. '_Where did that come from?!_' Tsuna mentally wailed.

A boy with glasses and a strange barcode on his cheek responded in a quiet and monotone voice, "I'm just saying you can't live off of it."

"That's why we got potato chips too, byon!" The blonde one held out a bag of sour cream and union chips.

Barcode boy pushed up his glasses, "Just be thankful Mukuro-sama isn't here to see this." The name sounded familiar to Tsuna, but he couldn't place where he'd heard it before.

At the name the blonde one looked like he had just received a punch to the face. He immediately soured over, "Shut up Kakipi!"

"Ah." Kakipi made a grunt of acknowledgement, "Someone's here."

"Where, pyon?!" The Wild One turned around, catching sight of Tsuna, "No way, I didn't sense him at all, byon!" He sounded amazed and looked at Tsuna curiously. Now that Tsuna could see his face, he looked more like a wild animal than a wild person.

Kakipi looked more cautious of him, causing Tsuna to freeze where he stood.

"Who are you?" Kakipi prompted. Tsuna opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He didn't know why these two made him feel so nervous.

"Answer the question, byon!" The other grinned, showing off his pointy teeth.

Tsuna's brows curled and his eyes shone with worry. He tried to speak again, but still nothing came out. He felt like he was in danger. Looking around frantically, he put his hand on his throat.

The suspicious aura from Kakipi went away as he realized what Tsuna was getting at, "Can you not talk?"

Tsuna shook his head, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Seriously-byon?" The blonde one blinked, poking him, "That's pretty weird, isn't it?"

"You're one to talk." Kakipi deadpanned.

"What'd you say?!" He glared at him, "Are you saying I'm weird-byon?!"

Kakipi sighed, "And you're saying you're not?"

Tsuna put a hand to his mouth and chuckled, causing them both to look at him. His eyes were closed in amusement and his laugh was more like breaths of air than laughter. He opened his eyes, curious as to why they had gone quiet. When he did, they were both looking at him curiously and Tsuna immediately felt awkward with their attention on him so his smile dispersed.

Grrrrr_oowlll_. Tsuna blushed at the noise his stomach just made.

"W-Want some gum-byon?" The blonde one held a small pack forward in offering, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

Tsuna smiled, but put up his right palm to decline the offer. He started to walk away and waved to them goodbye. He decided to just go home and eat dinner rather than getting something at the park. He got home pretty late so he didn't train too much before he went to bed.

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

Later that night at their hideout, Ken laid down on the beaten up couch, eating chips. He looked at a chip for a while before chomping it whole. He then turned to Chikusa, his cheeks pink, "Hey, Kakipi, don't you think that boy kinda looked like a girl-byon?"

Chikusa stared at him for a while, more amused than exasperated, "It's a good thing Mukuro-sama is—"

"S-Shut up, byon!"

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

**Sorry if it seems sloppy, I guess I'm just a bad writer. I hope no one is disappointed with the pace or think it's OOC or anything. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Stuck at Home

**Haha good morning. Thanks for the sweet wake up to hits. So sweet. Though I guess it's not morning anymore… I started writing this as soon as I woke up but I sleep a lot and am a super slow typist. I should work on that, actually.**

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

"Tsu-kun, you're going to be late!" Nana yelled from the kitchen, knowing full well he had a good half hour before he needed to set off. He normally wake up earlier though, so she was worried.

Tsuna jolted up from his bed in a cold sweat. His breathing soon calmed down and he wondered what he had just dreamed about. One thing he was certain of though, was that he knew this Mukuro the two from yesterday were talking about. It was unnerving because he also knew he didn't know him. It was weird for his intuition to clash like it was, but in some way…it felt like it wasn't clashing.

He sighed, deciding to think more on it later. He put on his uniform and quickly got ready so that he could eat breakfast before he went. As he headed down the stairs his head throbbed, and he almost fell. Skillfully, he caught himself and he wondered what the hell was going on with him today.

"Tsu-kun, are you all right?" Nana stepped out of the kitchen to check up on him. He brushed off his hands before waving it off. Nana huffed a little, heading back into the kitchen, "You really should be more careful. Breakfast is ready."

Tsuna smiled a little and followed her. She started washing her dishes and the dishes she cooked with.

Tsuna began to eat his eggs and toast when a thought occurred to him. Setting down his chopsticks for a moment, he turned to his mother, kind of excited, "Actually, there was a transfer student at my school yesterday. He was pretty interesting."

Nana turned her head halfway to show she was listening, "Really? That sounds fun! Maybe you should get to know him. He's probably all alone since he just moved to a new school and all."

"Hmmm…" Tsuna thought back to the smirking toddler, "Nah, but he does sit in front of me."

"Even more reason! You really should make some friends, this house feels so empty at times. Ah!" She put a hand to her mouth before turning to him with a bright smile, "But it's never lonely for Mama when Mama's with you, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna laughed a bit, grabbing another bite of toast. "I don't know though, he seems like he'd be hard to talk to, and he looks like a toddler! Even his name's weird, 'Reborn' or whatever. He didn't even show us the kanji! He just wrote it in—"

There was a crash and Tsuna turned to see a soapy plate scattered on the floor, his mom hunching over. He got up and rushed to her to see what was wrong, "Kaa-chan?" She wasn't responding to him and there was some blood on her finger, "Okaa-chan, you're bleeding!" He started to stand up to get some first aid supplies but Nana grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"No, Tsu-kun don't go!" She was crying now, Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. What was wrong with her? What did he do? Say? It's not like he was going far, just to the bathroom.

He shook off her hand, "I need to get some bandages, Kaa-chan, you're hurt." He went upstairs to the bathroom. He opened the cupboards and found some rubbing alcohol, a red hand towel, and band aids. He grabbed them in a hurry and ran down the stairs. His mom hadn't moved. Tsuna gently guided her to sit in a chair at the table and wiped away the blood. Nana was silent as he tended to her wound. He cleaned up the broken plate and rinsed the soapy floor before drying it.

Once he was done, he looked worriedly at the kitchen clock. He really didn't want to get bitten to death by a certain prefect, "I'm late for school, will you be okay by yourself?"

Nana looked up fiercely, "You can't." She shook her head, pleading, "Please Tsu-kun, you can't go to school today." She hiccupped, "Not now."

He frowned, "But I thought…" Tsuna sighed, knowing that whatever his mother's reasoning was it must have been important, to her if not anyone else. And if it was important to her, then it was important to him. "It's okay, I'm not going. I'll stay."

She smiled back before pushing up her sleeves, probably hoping to encourage herself, or him, "Well I should go call you in sick—are you going to finish your breakfast?"

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

Tsuna spent most of his day training and checking up on his mom. Whenever he did, she seemed fine and kept telling him not to worry. He expected to go to school the next day, only his mom asked him kindly to stay again. So he did. He spent the whole day training in the hope that it would cheer his mom up. This happened a couple more days until she told him she was going to be transferring him to a different school. He wanted to argue because new schools wouldn't have Kyoko in them, but instead he stayed silent.

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

Reborn glared at the transfer papers of one Sawada, Tsunayoshi. He tucked them away, leaving the only papers left in his hand make up work for the very same Sawada, Tsunayoshi. Perhaps the reason Dame-Tsuna didn't react to being teased before was actually because he knew he wouldn't be there any longer anyway. That brat was more pathetic than he had previously thought. Running away never solves anything. If worst came to worst then he could just forge some papers making it seem like someone more worthy was related to the Vongola. He wouldn't really mind but he had a feeling the Ninth would be pissed.

Something simpler would be to persuade the Sawadas to stay at his current school. Forging those papers could be a cinch as well. He and Smokin' Bomb had already infiltrated his school, if they followed him to the next one it would be incredibly suspicious. Not that he was really going for subtle, but still. And it wasn't like the boy even knew that Smokin' Bomb transferred to his school either because he'd been hiding away in his house like a pathetic little Dame-Tsuna.

He knocked on the door to his charge's house. There was movement towards the door and he noticed a pause when the person reached it. They were probably checking through the peep-hole. The door opened a small crack to reveal a fairly young looking woman with brown hair. Reborn recognized her from the pictures Iemitsu showed him. She was as cute as he said, kind of like his Dame-son. They were definitely related, anyway.

"Ara? And who might you be?" She opened the door a tiny bit, but it still wasn't open enough for Reborn to see inside. She was a cautious one.

Reborn smirked, "Reborn, and you must be Maman."

She smiled a bit, feigning obliviousness, "Are you one of Tsuna's old classmates?"

"Yeah, can I see him? He has some make up work to do."

She frowned, putting a hand to her chin, "But he doesn't go there anymore…One minute, I'll check with him first."

"Sure."

She shut the door and Reborn heard the distinct sound of a lock and a chain lock. '_Very cautious indeed, Maman._' He mused, impressed.

She came back after a bit, and opened the door slightly, "I'm sorry but he doesn't want to see anyone right now. I could take him the papers for you though, if you'd like."

Reborn shook his head, "The teacher wanted me to explain them as well."

"Well then, he doesn't need them." She frowned, "Because that's never happened before, and he really is changing schools."

Reborn stayed unfazed, "That's because there will be a project based on some of these handouts later. It's not like they'll teach different things at his new school, the curriculum will be the same."

"But not the projects." A huff could be heard from the door.

He tried to play the guilt card and his face fell, "I just want to make sure he was doing okay."

"I don't think you do." She frowned, "Please don't bother us anymore, Reborn-kun." She slammed the door shut and locked it. Reborn placed the make-up sheets at the door before turning around, '_She knows something._' He growled lightly to himself as he made deliberate steps away from the door, '_Damn Iemitsu, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when I get my hands on him._'

As he passed, he looked up at the window on the second floor, thoughtful.

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

After some time Nana took the papers and brought them up to Tsuna. She felt bad for lying to Reborn but she couldn't stand to see this happening. She knocked once before entering his room. He was laying down, sweating. He must have worked himself pretty hard today. "Tsu-kun?"

He turned to her, "Ah, Kaa-chan. Who was at the door?"

She hesitated before handing him the papers, "It was Reborn-kun, he came to deliver these."

"Really?" He blinked, wondering why someone other than Kyoko or Hana took the time to deliver them. "I should have gone and thanked him…"

She shook her head, "It's fine Tsu-kun, I'm sure he just wanted to do something for his classmate. No thanks required." She smiled. Tsuna sat up, curious at her behavior. Normally in a situation like this, she would practically force him to go thank them. He shook it off though, chalking it up to his one of his mom's moments.

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

**Well not many interactions in this chapter, just over protective and mood swinging Nana. This will be explained one day; however, that day is not today. Sorry.**

**Poor Tsuna, he doesn't want to go to a new school, even if he is treated bad at his current one.**

**So is this chapter length okay? Is it still too short? I don't know. **

**I was trying to incorporate the plot more before I had Tsuna interact with his guardians but I think I might change that up a bit, we'll see how it goes. Thanks for the support! See ya.**


	5. Hello Again

**Hey guys. We're cleaning our house for our family's Christmas tomorrow. I'm having two Christmases, one with my dad's family and one with my mom, Christmas Eve and Christmas respectively. I don't know how much writing I'll get done, I'll try my best though .'! My mom is visiting from out of state until January 7****th****, and we're going to a convention the first week of January. I'll definitely keep writing, I just won't be able to spend as much of my time writing. Why am I telling you this? You probably won't even notice.**

**Also the humor aspect of the story isn't so apparent at the moment because my favorite humorous characters haven't been introduced yet. But they will, oh they will.**

**Anyway, on with the story! **

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

Tsuna stared long and hard at the makeup sheets the new kid had brought him the other day. He had woken up pretty early, and found himself longing to, well, _do _something. He wondered if Kyoko had worried about him, and if there were any horrible rumors about his disappearance. He sighed, going through the papers, making sure he knew everything before he purposely answered most of them incorrectly. It was Monday morning, weekend was over.

He hated school, but he wasn't used to skipping it for so long. It felt…wrong almost. He looked guiltily at his uniform, putting it on. He had never full out deified his mom before, and certainly not for something as stupid as _going_ to school. He was scared of a new school, where he would do just as bad. The only difference would be that Kyoko wouldn't be there…and she was pretty much the whole reason he could stand being here!

He put the papers messily in his bag before slinging it over his shoulder. As he tiptoed through the hall and down the stairs, he mentally scolded himself. Once at the door, he hesitated. Took a deep sigh and…couldn't do it. He went back upstairs slightly terrified of his almost rebelliousness. He didn't want to defy her, and he never wanted to hurt her but…

There was a rustling sound and Tsuna froze, his heart beat similar to that of a rabbit's.

"Tsu-kun?" Nana whispered drowsily from her door. Tsuna dashed in his room, leaving it open so as not to make a sound and slid into bed. It sounded like Nana was stretching and she yawned, "Must have been my imagination."

He was pretty sure she went back to bed, but he was way too scared to find out. So he stayed still, adrenaline not letting him fall back asleep.

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

The next day he couldn't take it anymore, he had to leave the house. So when Nana left for some shopping, he took it as his chance to go to school.

"Tsu-kun, I'm off to get groceries!"

Tsuna gulped, preparing himself to sound natural, "Have a safe trip, Kaa-chan."

Nana smiled back at him before shutting the door. It wasn't like Tsuna wasn't used to lying, it's just, he had never directly lied to his mom before. Yeah, white lies to spare her feelings, but never something like this. It was heart wrenching, and almost made him want to stay home. Almost. He was fine staying home for a while when it was okay for him to, but this felt like jail; even if he knew it wasn't anything like that. One day, just _one day,_ would get it out of his system and then he would go to the school Nana wanted. He hoped so anyway.

He got ready for school and mentally prepared himself for a biting to death before heading off. He really didn't get enough sleep last night, but that wasn't too abnormal. He had gone to school on less before. He rubbed his eyes, walking a slow pace. He was more resistant to this idea than he thought.

He shook his head, and dashed the rest of the way. Disallowing any more of those kind of thoughts. Once he stood in front of the gates, he stopped. He heard the sound of fighting and mentally sweat dropped, '_What am I doing…?_' He put his hand to his forehead, angry at himself for being such a coward. He took another step forward and stilled. He frowned, turning around in shame, '_I'm so pathetic. I really am just Dame-Tsuna after all._'

Tsuna bit his lip. He couldn't go home, not now. '_Why do I always do things so half-heartedly?_'

"I'm such an idiot." He muttered to himself, not knowing how else to deal with his situation than to blame himself. Instead of going to school or home, he wondered off to the park. This time simply because he had nowhere else to go. Well…he _did_, but he didn't really want to think about that right now.

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

The park was as nice as ever, not very many people were there, as it was midday. There was a small dog near the forest edge and a kind looking man holding the leash. He yawned again, thinking of how serene the place was made him feel even more tired. He went over to a bench and sat down, quietly watching the game of fetch the dog and its owner were currently in. His heart rate slowed and his eyes started to drop. His body fell over, covering most of the bench.

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

"Huh…?" Tsuna awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. It was starting to get dark. The sky had a shade of purple like the eve of something in some fairy tale…or horror story. From what he could guess it was about five or six in the evening. His mom left home around noon so she's probably been home for a few hours. '_I hope she's not too mad._'

He stood up, about to leave when he noticed a familiar figure. He was standing by the stall from the other day. Or week, or whatever. He curiously headed towards it, not minding a nice distraction at all. As he got nearer, he tried to remember his name. What was it? '_Kagi—no, Kami? No way… Kaki…Kaki something…_'

Kaki—something was currently looking between the wares. His eyes stopping more often at the gum section than any of the others. Strange, considering that the last time he saw him here he was berating someone about that…'_Who was that again…?_' He hadn't the faintest recollection, luckily for him, that guy wasn't here at the moment. He didn't need to know his name.

Tsuna turned to indirectly face this one, the name on the edge of his tongue, "Kaki..um…Kaki_pi_?" He inquired.

Said Kakipi's eyes landed on him in recognition, with a slight nod. Tsuna smiled back, wondering what Kakipi was buying.

"So you can talk?" He asked flatly.

Tsuna scratched his cheek, a little nervously, "…It's complicated."

Kakipi turned back to the wares, acknowledging his response, "It's Chikusa."

"Huh?" Tsuna tilted his head a little, confused. Wondering why anyone would replace the adjective 'complicated' with a noun such as 'Chikusa'. A noun that implied bestiality even…or was he talking about the train station?

Kakipi turned his head to look at Tsuna, soon it moved back to it's original position, "My name."

"Oh." Tsuna responded dumbly before he blurted out his own, "M-My name, I-I'm ah—I'm Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi, but just Tsuna is fine." He wasn't exactly used to others introducing their selves to him. It was nice, even if he was embarrassing himself by responding in such a Dame-Tsuna way.

Chikusa nodded. His indifferent demeanor calmed Tsuna. Well, it made him not feel like a complete idiot, anyway. He watched for a couple more minutes of Chikusa looking between the snacks before he finally picked up a stick of peppermint gum in distaste.

"Do you not want it?" Tsuna looked at him questioningly, wondering why he would buy something he didn't want.

Chikusa turned to him, "Ken sent me out to get him something. This is his favorite."

Tsuna mentally put the name to the face of the guy that was with him the last time. He also noticed that the gum was a different type of gum then the last time, Chikusa must be pretty observant to know what kind he likes most. Well, he guessed he was too. But that's different, he was raised this way.

"That…and…" He paused, "…We don't really have the money for anything else right now."

Tsuna looked up, worried. Were they from a poor family? Well they didn't exactly look related, maybe one was adopted and they have to scrunch their money to pay…! Maybe they're lovers that were kicked out by homophobic parents… Or they're criminals on the run and forced to stay in hiding! '_…Yeah right, to any of those._' When that last thought came to him though, his head hurt for some reason.

Chikusa purchased the gum and started to head in a different direction. Tsuna looked back at the stall and searched it for a moment. He grabbed sour cream and onion chips(the only thing he knew Ken ate), some packed lunches, and an onigiri pack. He paid for them before rushing off to catch up to Chikusa. When he did, Chikusa turned to him, his eyes fairly suspicious, "…You're fast."

"Ahaha…" Tsuna laughed embarrassed, "That's not what my P.E. teacher thinks." He finished, hoping to distract him. The suspicion in Chikusa's eyes was replaced with amusement, making Tsuna aware that it worked. He actually felt a little self-accomplished at that, he tried to hold back the small smile that was working its way up his cheeks.

"Here." Tsuna handed the bag to him, causing him to stop walking and look up. "I didn't know what kind of snacks you like, but earlier you seemed to want the guy you were with to eat some real food so…" He frowned, knowing it was presumptuous to call anything in his hands 'real food'.

Chikusa kept staring at him, causing Tsuna to get flustered, "O-only if you want it…"

He lowered his eyes, taking the bag, "…No, thank you. Ken thanks you too."

Tsuna grinned a little, before heading off. Chikusa watched him leave before continuing on his way.

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

When Tsuna got home, he was met by an angry Nana who scolded him for a good fifteen minutes. She quickly composed herself after a moment though, because her excitement was shining through her anger, "Anyways, I went out and got your new uniform today! I hope you like it, I can't wait to see you wear it." She held up a green school uniform that looked vaguely familiar. Actually, very familiar. Like he just saw it, kind of familiar. "Isn't it just darling?"

Tsuna didn't really know what he thought of it, it was kind of reassuring to know some of the students of his new school before he went there, but… he was still pretty sure he didn't want to transfer. But because his mom was so excited, of course his response was, "Yeah. It looks pretty cool."

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

He tried on the outfit and put on a little show for his mom. She squealed around, taking pictures for a while before she put her hand to her cheek, "My! If I'd have known it would look this good, I would have gotten you a girl's uniform to try on too."

"Kaa-chan!" Tsuna whined, rightly horrified by the thought. "I wouldn't have worn it!"

"Really? That's such a shame." She looked him up and down, "Really such a shame…"

"I'm not wearing girl clothes..." He blanched.

She jokingly pretended to be hurt, "I miss when you were younger, you'd always go running around in dresses. It was almost as if I had had a girl."

"I didn't…Kaa-chan, please tell me I didn't." He grimaced.

She giggled and put a finger over her mouth, playfully not answering the question.

27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27 27

**So it's incredibly late. It's like midnight thirty late. Let's pretend that's a real time. I wanted to make it in time to post it before the day changed but it didn't quite work out that way, did it? **

**As a reminder, this story is All27, not R27, not 1427, not 4927, 6927, not even K27. It's All27. I like to make it so that whoever I am writing an interaction with in that moment is the main pairing, so you may be worried I'm playing favorites or whatever, but I'm not. I truly with all my heart love All27 and it is my favorite pairing ever. I think Tsuna is just so perfect for everyone. Characters that haven't been introduced yet will be, even if it takes a while. Because, guys, guys, it's All27 I'm so serious.**

**I will make stories will single Tsuna pairings, but those stories aren't this one.**

**There's a poll up in my profile for whose class Tsuna is put in. If no one votes, I'll just choose myself.**


End file.
